Curiosity
by yeaka
Summary: Jou picks a fight with Seto. (SetoJou, shonen-ai.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, uselessness.

A/N: This is a remix of the extremely old story, 'Curiosity Killed the Puppy.' I only redrabbled the first chapter and just removed the other 5, because this is really too terrible to exist. Proceed with caution.

* * *

No one ever accused Jounouchi Katsuya of being mature.

But his friends still defend him when Seto Kaiba storms over, probably because they don't know that Jou did, in fact, throw a rock at the back of his head while they weren't looking. Fortunately, Seto isn't the best at communicating, and it's hard to tell through the litany of insults he blankets over them what he's really accusing Jou of. Twenty minutes after the bell has rung and they're still throwing insults, while little Yugi tries vainly to calm everyone down.

Eventually Jou takes pity on Yugi, who, like Anzu and Honda, really shouldn't be stuck at school for so much longer than necessary. Also, Seto happens to taunt, "It's pathetic that you need these losers around to fight your battles for you, Katsuya." And that sets Jou's blood boiling.

"It's okay, you guys," Jou tells them without once taking his eyes away from Seto's cerulean blue ones, as narrowed as his own. "You can go home, I've got this."

"Pfft, he's just shirking us off because he doesn't understand the concept of having _friends_," Honda counters. "We're _supposed_ to be here for you."

"Can't we just all walk away?" Yugi pleads. "I don't even know what we're fighting over."

Seto's gaze doesn't waver any more than Jou's does, and the level glare seems to say, 'no.'

Eventually Anzu gives up, sighing loudly and muttering, "C'mon, guys. If they want to be this pigheaded we might as well let them."

Honda only leaves when Jou growls, very firmly, "It's fine, I _promise_ I'll meet you guys at the Game Shop in not time."

One by one, they skeptically leave. Yugi and Anzu having to practically drag Honda. Yugi says, "See you later," to both Jou and Seto very amicably. Jou waits for them to disappear around the side of the building before doing what he's wanted to this whole time.

He dons and insanely wide smirk, laughing loudly, "Haha, gotcha! Hope I didn't burst a hole in your big, fat head, Kaiba!" ...Jou is well aware that he can act like a five-year-old sometimes, but really, he figures it's half Seto's fault for bringing that out in him. Fortunately, Seto isn't much better when around Jou, and he adopts a striking blush of fury.

"You worthless mutt, I knew you threw that rock! What the hell is wrong with you?" It's obviously a rhetorical question, but the sneer all over his face seems to _dare_ Jou to answer. Jou nearly doubles over with his laughter. He's far too proud of himself over something so stupid. Seto takes a challenging step closer at this, backing Jou into the wall of the school. It's probably a good half an hour after everyone else has left, now, and there's no one else around. The sudden realization hits Jou like a brick; he and Seto are rarely _alone._ He stops laughing abruptly, and Seto takes another step closer, hissing furiously, "Are you even listening to me, you dog?"

Jou frowns like he usually does at that particular insult. The next step Seto takes forces Jou to back up into the wall, the backpack hanging off his shoulder slipping off. Seto's brief case is off to the side, where he put it down when the fight first started.

"Well, puppy? Were you? You should show your superiors more respect when they're talking to you-" Another step forward, and Jou cuts him off. They're now a meter apart, with Jou's back against the building.

"Shut up!" Jou barks. Why is he backing up, anyway? If it's a fight Seto wants then so be it – Jou could take him any day. He didn't think he'd get to, today – he was just looking for a bit of attention, even the bad kind – it's the only kind he can get from Seto. But Seto's making this a bit more ireal/i than usual, closing the distance. Are they really going to physically fight, just the two of them? Jou's cheeks flush at the thought, and he hopes it looks like anger. Shaking his head out, he grumbles, "Shut your face, Kaiba – I'm not a dog!"

"You're a filthy mutt," Seto hisses, ignoring Jou completely. "You're a pathetic, unruly little puppy, and if you don't get a master to train you quick, it'll be a matter of time until you're dragged off to the pound."

Seto has long legs – the next step puts them less than an arm's length apart. Jou flattens back into the building despite himself, even though a part of him wants to arch forward. Seto's chocolate hair is as neat as it always is, his clothes as rich and pristine, his eyes blazing in that certain way they only do for iJou./i ...Except that there's something in them that isn't usually there, and it's making something forbidden and secret twist in Jou's chest. Something he's been fervently trying to ignore since he first laid eyes Seto Kaiba, something that he knows can't happen and he can't let out. Throat dry, he means to mutter something like, 'Get out of my personal space, you asshole,' but what he actually growls is, "And I suppose you want to be my master, Kaiba?"

Seto doesn't answer.

He just smashes their lips together, his taller body suddenly flattening into Jou's, his longer fingers suddenly crashing Jou's wrists into the wall, one of his lean thighs slamming between Jou's legs. Jou yelps in surprise, and as soon as his mouth opens Seto's tongue dives inside. Jou instantly shoots his own out to battle it, and Seto's face tilts against his, their noses bumping. Seto's lips are warm and soft, and Jou keeps painfully bumping into his teeth. Their tongues fight for dominance, and Seto rubs his whole chest over Jou's, and Jou can't stop his hips from rutting into Seto's thigh. His head is somewhere between shock, ecstasy, confusion, and utter haze.

How many times has he thought of this? How many nights has he spent awake, thinking of a certain brunet, livid at the world in general for making them so impossible? He's thrown more rocks than he can count, picked more fights than he can think of and risen to just as many. All to get a stray glance – some sort of iattention/i. And he could've had this kind, all along...

When Seto finally releases him, they're both panting hard. Jou's eyes are just as wide as Seto's, and Seto looks just as disturbed. Then the usual heated glare slides back over his face, and he hisses, "The next time you throw something at me, I'll have you put down, mutt." And he jerks away and turns to leave, picking up his brief case.

Jou's frozen to the spot. He touches his lips in disbelief.

Then he starts looking around for rocks before Seto's too far to reach – he needs that to happen again.


End file.
